the world spins madly on
by dollstory
Summary: Pam decides that even with how well things are going, her living situation cannot be ignored.


the world spins madly on

Title: the world spins madly on Author: paintmarks Pairing/Character: Jim/Pam Rating: PG :) (Kisses)  
Summary: Pam decides that even with how well things are going, her living situation cannot be ignored.  
Spoilers: Major for Fun Run. )  
Notes: I realise the lyrics don't totally go, but there are two reasons I used it: 1) It was part of a Jim/Pam soundtrack I downloaded recently, and I've been listening to it all day because I love it so much and 2) it's like a mindset for them both prior to the events of The Job (there are reminisces on past events throughout the story).

Woke up and wished that I was dead With an aching in my head I lay motionless in bed I thought of you and where you'd gone and let the world spin madly on

Then it's a date.

Those four words had repeated themselves in her head since he had uttered them, almost (almost) unexpectedly that seemingly (as close to normal) afternoon at Dunder Mifflin.

But since then, so much had changed. It had felt odd confessing to the cameras that after three years of to-ing and fro-ing that they had finally decided to give it a shot. Of course, Pam was understandably miffed they had followed her car after work that day, who wouldn't be? She had consented to having her workdays invaded, but all aspects of personal life? This is becoming more like a reality show every day, she thought with a sigh.

But really, it didn't matter. She was truly happier than she had ever been now that things had started to work out with Jim. It was true, she had helped Jim through his break up with Karen (though, secretly, Jim had admitted to her that there wasn't really anything to get over, he liked Karen, just not that much), and they had gone out to dinner a few times, but they both knew Jim's intentions when he asked her out when he returned from the interview.

What made Pam smile at the end of the day was that It was just funny after all this time, she had finally admitted to herself that Jim wasn't just her best friend; he was her very best friend. The one she actually could see herself spending the rest of her life with.

Everything that I said I'd do Like make the world brand new And take the time for you I just got lost and slept right through the dawn And the world spins madly on

Jim couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy.

He had woken the morning after his first official date with Pam with the widest smile on his face. They had decided it was probably best to take it slow (even if he knew in his heart that was exactly what they had been doing for the past three years anyway).

He often spent days thinking back to the memory of waking up on a Saturday morning and realizing he wouldn't get to see Pam for another 36 hours. As ridiculous as the thought may have seemed to anyone else. Sure, they had the odd conversation on AIM on a Sunday morning, but, really, he spent every moment he wasn't with her wishing he was with her, and every moment he was with her wishing he was with her. It was a catch-22 of sorts. A love/hate relationship, so to speak. One that he was not that fond of.

Though, why he dwelt on those memories was never that clear to him≈there was no reason to be thinking about such horrid times. Maybe he was just so scared that after finally reaching where he had wanted to be for so long that it was going to slip through his fingers. Or that something would go horribly, horribly wrong. But he continued to try and kick the thoughts out of his mind, Pam's smile reminding him that he should be appreciating the little things that life handed him, however long he had been made to wait.

I let the day go by I always say goodbye I watch the stars from my window sill The whole world is moving and I'm standing still

Occasionally, (and she loathed herself for thinking it) she wondered whether she had made the right choice in calling off the wedding with Roy. Everything was stable with him, they had the house, the car, they paid the bills on time and there was some semblance of a future awaiting them, one that wouldn't really have been so bad. With Jim, time could go anywhere. The apartment was not cheap to run by herself, and they always seemed to be going to a movie, or dinner. But then she remembered how much she hated going home to Roy at the end of the day, and how often she had almost wanted the work day to continue on late into the evening so just as to spend more time concocting plans to make Dwight believe there were aliens coming to Scranton, or have him leave at three instead of five, by changing all his clocks forward two hours.

She knew she was just scared she was going to lose this utopian existence before long, whether it be because of money or her luck with relationships. And as much as she had tried to eradicate the thoughts from her mind, they sat there, weighing on her, even if she wasn't really thinking about them.

Something really had to be done, and it was then that she had an idea.

Woke up and wished that I was dead With an aching in my head I lay motionless in bed The night is here and the day is gone And the world spins madly on

His smile tapering the corners of his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, her eyes meeting his. He submitted to the smile fully now, leaning into her for a kiss.

"Hey," she said, airily, as she pulled away, their eyes still tightly locked, her smile almost as wide as his.

"Hi," he replied, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him, "I was enjoying that," he added, pouting.

She kissed him again, and his smile returned, "Better?"

"A little."

"Alright, I'm glad to hear it," she quipped, stealing one last kiss as the elevator doors opened.

It was still so much fun keeping this a secret from the office.

Though she wasn't sure how long it would be before everyone found out they were living together.

I thought of you and where you'd gone And the world spins madly on.


End file.
